Sonic Party 6
Sonic Party 6 is the sixth title in the Sonic Party series made for the Nintendo GameCube and the third installment for that console. As the series's namesake, the game is a party game that features various Sonic characters navigating through digital boards using Dice Blocks. This game is developed by Hudson Soft and published by Nintendo. The game is the first in the series that features an installment of voice controlled mini-games using a packaged microphone, where an all new Mic Mode is designed specifically for microphone use; the microphone would later be reused in the next console installment, Sonic Party 7. Additionally, Sonic Party 6 supports the Nintendo GameCube's progressive scan mode. The main focus of this game is collecting Chaos Emeralds to stop the conflict going on with the sun and the moon to fill the Chaos Emerald Bank. A new feature introduced to the Sonic Party series is a day and night system implemented for boards and mini-games, a concept first introduced in Horror Land in Sonic Party 2. As other Sonic Party games, up to four players can participate in board gameplay and mini-games, where they can battle free-for-all or team up against each other. Sonic Party 6 requires 5 blocks on the Memory Card to save the game, and up to three game files can be saved on the Memory Card. Gameplay Sonic Party 6, as with previous installments of the Sonic Party series, plays as an interactive board game, where up to four players take turns rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1-10, the number indicating how far they can travel. The goal of the game is to earn rings to buy the Chaos Emeralds, which are dependent on the board's rules. In the beginning of every game, players are introduced to the board, where they are asked to hear about the board and any unique quirks it may have. The game then determines the order the players go, by hitting Dice Blocks, where higher numbers mean players go sooner. At the beginning of every game, players receive 10 rings to start with. During board gameplay, players can obtain various items called Orbs, very alike to Sonic Party 5's capsules, from either purchasing them from Orb Huts, passing Orb Spaces, or winning them by landing on ? Spaces to help themselves and/or hurt the other players. At the end of every turn, a mini-game is played, where the type of mini-game is determined by what color the space the players have landed on. All mini-games have their own controls and objectives, which are outlined prior to playing them. Winning players receive 10 rings from mini-games; however, certain types of mini-games such as bonus mini-games offer different prizes. After the mini-game is completed, the game is saved, and players return to the board to once again move around in. Various mini-games have special conditions to play in them: Battle mini-games occur at random, where number of rings are placed at stake where higher scoring players earn more rings; players also vote for minigames rather than have a roulette decide for them, Duel mini-games occur when players either land on Duel Spaces or land on the same space in the last five turns, and Big the Cat and Dr. Eggman mini-games can be played when players land on the characters' respective spaces. When the last five turns has reached, a Last Five Turns Event commences, hosted with either Hero Chao or Dark Chao depending on the time of the day. The current standings are tallied up, and the host brings in the fourth place player to spin the bonus wheel, which has many various effects, some greatly helping the last player. Another consequence is that players automatically duel each other if they land in the same space. After the last turn, the stats are tallied up once more, and Hero Chao and Dark Chao give out bonus chaos emeralds which are rewarded when players complete certain tasks. The player who has the most Stars wins the game, with rings serving as a tiebreaker; if the ring amount is also a tie, the winner is determined by a Dice Block. After the results, players can view various stats of each player, such as how many times the player has landed on certain spaces and line graphs depicting ring and chaos emerald amounts throughout the game. One new mechanic introduced to the Sonic Party series is the time of the day. In multiplayer boards, the game always starts out at daylight, hosted by Brighton. Indicated by a meter by the beginning of every turn and by the pause menu, players can see how many turns the day time has left. After the third time, day changes to night, which also lasts three turns. During the change, the board alters to reflect the setting of the day, while also introducing various gameplay changes depending on the board, indicated by small cutscenes. In this time period, Twila becomes the host. When three turns pass, the night changes to day once again, and the cycle repeats. After every session of either winning games or playing mini-games, Chaos Emeralds are rewarded, which are stored in the Chaos Emerald Bank. These chaos emeralds can be used to buy various items of interest. Players can complete the overall game when they buy the Miracle Book and all individual pages. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Characters Sonic Party 6 has eleven playable characters, all which are usable with no restrictions unlike its predecessor, Sonic Party 5. Sonic Party 6 is where Blaze the Cat (marked with an asterisk) makes her overall debut in the Sonic Party franchise, though in order to use her, she has to be unlocked by buying her for thirty Chaos Emeralds in the Chaos Emerald Bank first. Character specific colors are still used (an example being used in the mini-game, Note To Self), but the standard player order colors (red, blue, green, and yellow for players one, two, three, and four respectively) are far more abundant in labeling players than the character specific colors. 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog 'None-Playable Characters' *Big the Cat *Omochao *Hero Chao *Dark Chao 'Bosses' *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Boards 'Party Mode boards' There are 6 boards in Party Mode. Some of the boards in Sonic Party 6 have different objectives and goals to earn chaos emeralds. 'Solo Mode Boards' These are the three Solo Mode boards. They differ mostly in length, but they all have the same objective, which is to land on the Rare space located at the end of the board. Mini-Games Sonic Party 6 has a total of 82 mini-games, including the Mic mini-games that cannot be accessed in the Mini-Game Mode (instead it is accessible through the Mic Mode). It has more mini-games in total than its previous installments, and it has the second most overall mini-games in the Sonic Party series, being tied by Sonic Party: Island Tour and beaten by Sonic Party 7. As all installments of the Sonic Party series, the mini-games have various puns and wordplays as their names. A feature exclusive to Sonic Party 6 is that thirty-six mini-games can be played in either day or night. Only a few mini-games have their rules changed depending on the time of the day; most of these changes are simply aesthetic. Videos Category:Sonic Fan Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games